


Human Spirit

by niqaeli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli





	Human Spirit

Underneath even the softest hearts and kindest souls lies our inheritance.

It's not pretty or lovely. It's ugly and harsh, and cold and _vicious_. It's the legacy of our ancestors, the murderous apes who came down from the trees, and lived and died and _survived_. Survived the cold, the heat, the brink of extinction.

The sentiments of "never give up", and "die trying" spring from it. The sentiment of "at all costs" comes from it, too. It's twisted, and hideous, and noble and wonderful, all at once.

It's got nothing to do with our civilised abstractions; it's purely animal, and it's what really drives us, what drove us from the trees to the ground, from the ground, to the air, from the air, to the stars.

It's vicious and nasty and _strong_ and amazing and powerful. But not pretty.

But neither are we.


End file.
